Dimples-Queen
by OutlawqueenIowa
Summary: Just two little stories about Regina and Roland. A little Robin Hood thrown in there to.
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys this is my first story! I hope that you really like it and I would really like to hear your guys comments on this to! Sorry for the grammar mistakes if I have any! Oh yeah this story takes place during the missing year. **

The only thing that took her mind off of all the pain was picking apples off of her tree. It gave her something to focus on, instead of the pain of losing her one and only true love and that thief and his cute son with that dimpled smile that will one day have the girls falling all over him. Just then Regina's thoughts were interrupted with a child's scream. She saw Roland's little mop of curls bouncing towards her way screaming his bloody lungs out.

"Umph," Regina blew out as Roland ran into her legs and wrapped himself around her.

Regina was stunned, she didn't know what to do. Then she saw what Roland was running from. One of her sisters flying monkeys came out of no where screeching. As it dove toward Regina and Roland, Regina shielding Roland with her body. She heard the screaming of an arrow and the flying monkey landing right in front of her and Roland. She turned around to see the thief standing there his breathing ragged. He ran over to them and asked,

" Are you ok milady"

" I'm fine, the question you should be asking is if your son is alright, and to answer that question yes he is." she fired back.

"A simple thank you would suffice," he fired right back at her.

He put out a hand to help her up but she rejected it and stood up on her own, Roland still clinging to Regina, his head placed in the crook of her neck. His little body shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

"Milady if I might suggest let's go inside in case one of those things comes back," said Robin.

"Wow thanks captain obvious," Regina muttered.

Robin but his hand on the small of her back, she jumped a little and started to speed up. Robin noticed this and fell back a little, he even noticed that she still held onto Roland and she was whispering something to him. He saw it then and there she had a mothers touch and Roland had broken his way through the Evil Queen's walls she had built.

Once inside Robin took little sleeping Roland back from the Evil Queen to put him to bed. As Regina gave over Roland, he muttered,

" Night Gina"

"My Boy that is not how we address the Queen," Robin scolded.

"It's fine I told him could call me Regina but apparently he has shortened it, its very cute," a little smile starting on her face but then disappeared as fast as it appeared as she saw he was staring at her smiling.

"Good night Roland," Regina said sweetly, "Good night thief," she muttered.

And with Regina turned around and went to her chambers.

Regina woke the next day to a little bundle of curls poking out from under her sheets. She almost screamed until she saw who it was. Her heart was filled with joy at that moment and confusion as to why was Roland in her bed. Didn't the thief ever look after his son, she thought. She quickly crawled out of bed and put on her robe.

"Gina," Roland questioned?

" Yes, dear what is it," Regina said in a soft warm tone.

" My tummy hurts," he muttered and curled up.

Regina sat back on the bed and felt his head to see if he had a fever. humph no fever she thought he must just have a stomach ache.

" Roland why did you come here," she questioned?

"Papa was gone and I didn't feel good, so I came to find you Gina," he said.

Regina's heart did a little leap for joy. Roland came to her when he felt sick but she wondered where the thief had gone to, to just leave his son alone with no one to watch him. Regina put her hand on Roland's back and started to rub his back in a circular motion to help sooth him. Roland got up and crawled towards Regina and flung himself at her, and rested his head on the crook of her neck. Regina almost flew backwards from the force. Regina hugged him and laid back in the bed Roland came and curled up to her.

"Gina you smell good like apples," Roland giggled.

"Haha thank you my little prince," Regina laughed

"I'm your little prince Gina," Roland questioned.

Regina startled herself when she said that, Regina hadn't used that nickname since Henry was small. All these emotions just came back and hit her like a train.

" Yes, yes you are Roland," Regina softly said.

The little boy smiled but he still looked pale and in a lot pain. Regina felt terrible she didn't want him to go through this pain. She waved her hand over him and he instantly looked better.

"Gina my tummy doesn't hurt anymore," Roland looked at her beaming, "what was that purple stuff that came out of your hand."

"Its magic Roland, but don't tell your father about it you know he doesn't like magic," Regina explained.

"Ok," Roland laughed!

" Its our secret," Regina whispered in his ear.

" Our secret," Roland whispered back.

Just then someone burst through the door?

**Ok guys so thats it for now hopefully you like It! Please comment and tell me what you think about it or if you want me to continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Alright let's see how this chapter goes! Haha Thanks for reading!**

"Roland," Robin screamed as he burst through the queens bedchambers doors .

Regina with as startled as she was notices she had a fireball in her hand instantly extinguished it.

"Apologies milady for the break in," Robin spoke," I came back to my room to find my son gone and thought that he would only come here."

" Its ok Robin I understand," the queen spoke gently.

Regina turned to Roland and said,

"My little prince why don't you go back with your Papa."

As Regina was saying this to Roland, the little boy only held on tighter to her side.

" But I want to stay with GIna," Roland said sadly throwing a puppy dog look at his father.

Robin couldn't believe this. Roland had actually clung to the queen like his life depended on it and the queen didn't even move a muscle. She was perfect with him in every way and since when did she call his son "Little Prince" he wondered.

"My boy why don't we let the Queen get dressed for the day, and maybe if the Queen is up to it join us for breakfast," Robin told the boy.

Roland looked up to Regina with his big brown eyes and dimpled smiled and asked,

" Will you join us Gina?"

"Yes I would love nothing more my little prince," Regina said lightly back.

" Ok see you then Gina," Roland practically screamed with excitement and gave her one last hug before he crawled out of the bed and went over to Robin.

Robin gave the queen a quick look that said thank you, Regina returned the look that meant you're welcome. And with that her little prince and the thief were gone.

Regina couldn't believe it the little boy had come to her when his father was gone and looked to her for comfort. Regina was still bearing the pain of losing Henry but Roland at least took her mind off of the pain. She quickly got herself up and ready to go down to breakfast.

Regina headed to breakfast and as soon as she entered she was almost knocked over.

"GINA!, you came," Roland screamed.

" Haha of course I did my little prince," Regina said.

After breakfast Robin asked if Regina could watch Roland for a bit while he goes out and searches for some of Zelena's flying monkeys. She humbly agreed to watch Roland. She was going to take Roland out horseback riding around the grounds of the castle. But in that moment Regina didn't realize that she was being watched.

"Love is weakness, my dear."

**Sorry it's short but I thought this would be a good cliffhanger? I wonder who was watching Regina! Please Comment I want to know your guys thoughts on this thanks! **


End file.
